


God and Disciple

by ForeshadowedFate



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Beach House, Crime, Drama, Epilogue, Food Play, Gay, Guy on Guy, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male on Male, Man on Man, Oneshot, Romance, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, boy on boy, romantic evening, sex scene, teru mikami x light yagami, third-person point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeshadowedFate/pseuds/ForeshadowedFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been six months since the events of the Yellow Box warehouse, and Light and Teru are living happily and comfortably with each other in Okinawa Prefecture. There are no more worries about the Kira case or the authorities; just comfort and relaxation. This is one day in the new world that they have created for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God and Disciple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/gifts).



> Much of a fan of the Light/L pairing that I am, I recently had a rather sudden ambition to try a Mikami/Light oneshot. This idea probably never would have even come to be had it not been for a story I read a while back with a somewhat similar plot, titled "Nectar of Amity" on FanFiction.Net. Some time ago, I had a very thorough - not to mention interesting and entertaining - discussion with the author of said story, Shizuka no Taisho, and let me tell you something: in my opinion at least, she is fucking AWESOME in every sense of the word and one of the coolest people I've met over the Internet. Really, had it not been for her, you probably wouldn't even be reading this right now. I STRONGLY recommend you check out her and her very extensive work (she also has an account here on AO3 and goes by "Azeran," so check her out here as well). Once again, a BIG thank you to Shizuka and her story for the inspiration behind this oneshot!
> 
> Also, about a third of the way or so through this fic, I reference another oneshot I did a while back titled "Flawless Victory." If you haven't read it and don't at least understand the basic premise of it, then I would HIGHLY encourage you to at least give it a look; it'll be referenced within this story in the part where Light is recalling - among other things - how he and Teru tricked both the Japanese task force and the SPK at the Yellow Box warehouse on January 28, 2010. When you're finished reading the whole story, please drop me a comment pertaining to your thoughts on it!
> 
> Oh, just one last thing: in the canon, Light is about an inch taller than Mikami. However, for certain reasons, please assume this is not the case in this fic and that Mikami is instead several inches taller than Light. Thanks.
> 
> Warning: Sexual themes throughout and a yaoi lemon.
> 
> -Disclaimer- I don't own "Death Note" and I most certainly don't own "Nectar of Amity."

Light Yagami plopped down on the cream colored leather sofa in the living room of his beach house with a heavy but contented sigh. Closing his brown eyes, he settled his head on the back of the plushy piece of furniture and clasped his hands together before putting them underneath his head. At the same time, he lifted both of his long legs up and off of the carpeted floor in favor of stretching them out horizontally in front of him to place his bare feet upon the chocolate colored ottoman in front of the sofa, crossing one ankle over the other. His brown hair was splayed out around his head and moved with the cephalic region of his body as he slightly adjusted its position upon the leather.

He was the perfect picture of relaxation and utter bliss.

Today had been very much enjoyable with Teru; probably the most enjoyable day since they'd moved here _period_ , to be honest. It was certainly better than last night, _that_ was for sure. When the older man had finally come home after a rather long day, Light had been waiting for him in their bedroom, sprawled out upon the mattress of their king sized bed in nothing but his boxers. Teru knew what Light was attempting and had regretfully turned him down, hating to deny him anything but knowing he was too tired to try anything sexual with him. He felt horrible about it and couldn't even _count_ the number of apologies that had tumbled from his lips.

Light had, of course, excused every one of them, as he knew how hard Teru was working to help preserve the new world they'd created together; but he couldn't say that he hadn't been at least a little disappointed by just how quickly his request had been turned down, politely _and_ contritely as Teru had denied him. He'd even offered to pleasure him himself, but Teru had declined, insisting that he didn't wish Light to waste his efforts on him when he would be barely conscious to fully enjoy it.

Unfortunately, this had been a regular occurrence for the past week. Each night, Teru would get home late in the evening, give Light a kiss, ask him about his day, make something quick for dinner for the both of them, head straight for their bedroom to get undressed, say good night to his lover, and then quickly fall asleep to repeat the same pattern the very next day. The first time this happened, Light had been hurt and even a little angry by the other man's actions; why couldn't Teru just spend the day with him and do whatever he needed to here at their home?

But he very quickly realized his own selfishness and hastily apologized to Teru for placing the blame upon him for his inability to be in two places at once. Besides, he knew it was for a good reason, and Teru _had_ told him about a week ago that he would need to go into Okinawa City for a few days to get some things done that he couldn't from home. Light hadn't asked him specifically _what_ he needed to do, but he only assumed it must have been something important to the future of the new world for Teru to leave him alone nearly the entire day with not much to do by himself.

Even the god of his own world occasionally grew bored. And lonely.

He'd dealt with both of these things by trying to keep himself entertained as best as he could. Swimming in their inground pool, improving his technique in their outdoor tennis court, running on their beach, judging some criminals with the Death Note in their living room, reading some classic novels from the wide collection of their books...

But there was the issue of that one recurring pronoun that had been used to specify just exactly _who_ those things all belonged to: "their."

Yes, Light thoroughly enjoyed doing all of those things, but he wanted to do them _with_ Teru, not with _out_ him. They weren't nearly as fun or as pleasing with the other man absent. During the week, he had even once wondered if Teru was beginning to tire of his presence altogether, but this brief, fleeting thought had been immediately demolished when he remembered just how much of an attentive, caring affection the man held for him; and vice versa.

Today, however, had been _much_ different, and a small smile graced Light's face as his near-perfect eidetic memory recalled everything they'd done up until this very moment.

Their day started off as it normally did with the two of them slowly waking up and just enjoying each other's company, softly kissing and holding each other. The only notable difference between this morning and a regular one was the fact that they had any sort of clothing on them at _all_ \- as they often made love the night before and just slept nude until the next morning - but neither of them really even noticed; they were just both happy that they had the entire day to spend together in the first place.

Then, Teru had made Light breakfast, which consisted of steamed rice with nattō, miso soup, _nori_ , and broiled salted salmon. When they'd first moved here, Light had been surprised by just how good of a cook the former prosecutor actually was; evidently, he'd had plenty of time to experiment when he was still living by himself before either of them had met. They ate together and lightly conversed before briefly discussing the day's plans with each other.

After breakfast, they put on clothes suitable enough for tennis and played three consecutive games with each other. Light ended up winning all three, as he had actually played it competitively when he was much younger while Teru had only done it as an occasional hobby. Still though, Light had to admit that his lover had put up one hell of a fight and definitely made him work for his victories; all three of them.

Next, they had Tokyo-style ramen for lunch - which Teru also made for the both of them - before slipping their clothes off and jumping into the pool. There was no need for swimwear - or clothing of any kind at _all_ while in the water, really - as the small beach surrounding their house had been purchased with it. No one had disturbed them since they moved here and they honestly didn't expect anyone to ever do so in the future; their home was beautiful but secluded from the rest of Okinawa.

After drying off and changing into comfortable clothing, they both helped make dinner. They had agreed to try and go regional tonight, so they prepared _goya chanpuru_ , _sōki soba_ , a side of _umi-budō_ , and champagne for drinking. The whole meal turned out to be absolutely wonderful and they were just barely able to finish it all.

Lastly, they went for a long walk on their beach, just holding hands and relishing each other's company. It wasn't the first walk they'd taken here, but Light certainly considered it to be the best one thus far. Teru's large palm cradling his slightly smaller one, sideways glances from those dark yet loving eyes, the warm sand between his toes, ocean water lapping at his heels, the light breeze cooling him off from the long and hot day, the beautiful hues of the setting sun and how the entire sky seemed to cast his lover in an ethereal glow...

This evening, all of these things just somehow appeared to be accentuated nearly tenfold. But _why_ and by _what_ , Light couldn't even begin to fathom. Perhaps it had been the daily absence of his lover for a week? Yes, that was most likely it; they typically took a walk together at least once a day, and Teru's vacancy had certainly thrown off his daily routine.

It had been for the greater good, sure, but... Teru was _his_ now. He wasn't just some mindless follower or even a devoted worshipper under his rule anymore. In the past, yes, he'd been somewhat attracted to the prosecutor because of his intelligence and stunning good looks, but he'd never outwardly displayed even a visible hint toward such lustful thoughts.

Not until they'd moved here, at least. That was when everything had changed between them.

He no longer saw the other man as a mere tool to aid him in his quest to rebirth the entire world according to his divine vision, but as someone to care for and truly care _about_. Sharp commands faded into soft requests, accidental touches morphed into gentle caresses, sharing the same bed together became much more comfortable, and respect and gratitude toward the man for how he'd so compliantly and outstandingly served him as a loyal devotee to his noble cause had metamorphosed into nothing but pure, untainted love for him.

He no longer just cared about Teru; he _loved_ him. He would never forget that very first night between them; the night when they'd revealed their true feelings for each other, their first kiss, how they had made love so sweetly...

Even now, Light shivered just thinking about it. Teru certainly had his surprises, but being such a passionate and affectionate lover was one that he would have never attributed to the normally stoic man. Even after the time they'd been together, Teru was still somewhat shy and slightly apprehensive around Light, but when it came to serving his god and partner, he never gave any less than his absolute fullest to please him; from helping him dress in the morning to assisting him in their judgments of the earth's worst scum.

This included sexual desires, as well. Surprisingly, when it came to their carnal urges, Light actually preferred it when Teru took control rather than himself. Yes, he sometimes ended up being on top rather than the bottom, but something deep within him found it incredibly erotic to have Teru's toned body above his own, lavishing attention to every inch of his golden skin with his skilled mouth and strong hands, thrusting so passionately into him...

Call it a guilty pleasure. He couldn't help but find it somewhat ironic that even though he was the god and divine ruler of an entire world, it was often _he_ who was the submissive one in bed.

But there wasn't anything _wrong_ with that, was there? To _want_ his partner to ravish him however he chose? To _allow_ him the privilege of worshipping his own body while not fighting back for dominance?

As a _god_ , were these acceptable feelings and behaviors to simply permit without resistance?

He snorted inwardly, a tiny smirk turning up at the corners of his lips. He was the god of a new world - his _own_ new world, nonetheless - and as such, he made the rules. So what if he liked it when Teru took control in their sexual activities? It didn't make him any less powerful than he already was and it most certainly didn't make him _weak_ , of all things.

Perhaps he shouldn't have felt any emotions concerning the older man _period_ , but whether he liked it or not, he would always be partially human, so it was all excusable in his mind. He loved Teru, Teru loved him back, and the entire world was under their control; at the end of the day, that was really all he needed. Everything else was just minor details.

Just then, he heard the sounds of soft footsteps emanating from down the hall near their bedroom, drawing closer with every footfall upon the hardwood mahogany floor. He couldn't help but grin, eyes still closed, now in anticipation of the arrival of the one he held closest to his heart. Already, his skin was beginning to tickle as if small electric currents were coursing through it and he felt his cheeks grow warm. No matter how much time he spent with Teru or how much he even just simply glanced at him, he would never stop feeling like this. He removed his hands from behind his head in favor of spreading them out to either side of him on the back of the sofa.

Moments later and he clearly felt the presence of his lover directly behind him, hearing the soft rustle of his clothing as he leaned down to move in closer. He was then enveloped in the familiar strong, warm arms he knew so well as they slowly wound around his neck and shoulders. He felt the tip of Teru's nose brush against his and registered the soft, sweet breath of his love as his lips moved mere inches away from his own silky, soft ones. Thick strands of long dark hair tickled his skin as the other man's body hovered over him.

He heard a small, pleased hum rumble through Teru's throat before he spoke. "Relaxing?" he questioned lowly.

Light slowly opened his brown eyes to stare into the much darker ones staring back so lovingly into his own. "Hmm, yes," he answered lazily. "I was just thinking about you, actually."

Teru raised an eyebrow above the rim of his prescription glasses. "Really?" A large, pale hand moved down to tenderly cup his cheek, thumb brushing against it with a feathery soft grace as the other digits spread out around the side of his neck. "What _about_ me?"

Light gave him a small smile, displaying rows of perfect white teeth. He used the hand on the same side of the cheek Teru was caressing to lay the palm down upon the back of the lighter skinned hand, fingers splaying out to curl around it and gently grip it in his own. His other reached up to brush long jet black locks away from Teru's face, hand moving in slow, small circles to mirror the other man's careful movements on his own cheek below. "Oh, everything really," he gave a small shrug, choosing to keep Teru guessing to tease him; yet another one of his guilty pleasures.

Teru patiently waited a few moments for an extrapolation or addition to the statement. When he didn't get one, he pressed with, "'Everything' as in...?" He slightly trailed off to allow the other male to fill in the blank.

Light chuckled, thumbing the tip of Teru's nose and moving it down to slide across his lips. "Your face, for one."

"Mhmm," Teru hummed again. "What else, may I ask?"

"Your body," Light replied, sliding his hand down the face above him to settle under his chin. "And how strong you are."

Teru tried not to let the small smirk show itself upon his face, but he failed miserably. "Anything more?"

Light grinned up at him, hand slipping down past his chin, over his throat and down to the collar of his shirt. "Of course, love. What _wasn't_ I thinking about you is the real question."

Teru chuckled, cupping Light's cheek in a gentle but possessive grip. "Now _that's_ a question I wouldn't very much care to hear an answer to. I believe the list would be much too short to hold my interest, anyway."

"Very correct," Light laughed. "But the list of what I _was_ is virtually endless; it could just go on and on for an infinite amount of time and you'd be stuck here listening to it indefinitely. It would be a rather boring, one-sided conversation in my opinion."

Teru smiled fully at that and Light's heart fluttered in his chest; he never got over how much he loved that smile. "I see nothing wrong with that. I'd listen carefully to every word you said and I _still_ wouldn't be able to hear enough of your beautiful voice. I love to hear you talk, Light; you know that."

"Hm, so I do..." Light used the hand on Teru's chest to move it up and behind his head to cup the back of it and pull him down the last few inches for a kiss. He loved talking with the older man, but that wasn't particularly what he was in the mood for at the moment. "Teru..." he whispered the name as their lips were less than an inch apart.

And Teru was more than happy to oblige his god's wish. "Light..." he whispered back, one hand still caressing his cheek while the other tightened its grip on his chest.

They both closed their eyes and parted their lips ever so slightly right before they collided like two particles in an accelerator. They molded and mashed perfectly together and Light had no protests when Teru's tongue slipped out to tentatively lick his bottom lip and silently ask for entrance, to which Light was all too eager to allow. In fact, his grip on Teru's hair and hand only tightened as he opened his mouth to the other man. 

Teru smiled against Light's lips as he pushed his tongue inside, thrusting and curling it around in the hot, slick cavern. He soon found Light's tongue and coaxed it out with his own, pushing and rubbing against it. Light sighed into the kiss and his excitement increased as he battled Teru's tongue with his own, sliding and rubbing against it smoothly.

He couldn't help but gently nip at Teru's bottom lip with his teeth, gently taking it between them and pulling it out ever so slightly to gently bite and then releasing it to give it a swipe with his tongue; and then he repeated the process. Teru groaned against Light's lips, kissing him more forcefully now, squeezing the smaller hand and fisting his shirt harder. Light reciprocated by tugging at fistfuls of the black hair and squeezing the hand under his own in return.

After a few more moments, they opened their eyes and slowly drew apart, a small strand of saliva still connecting them to each other. They were both panting from the sheer force of the kiss, nearly out of breath. Teru kissed Light's forehead before rising to his full height to stand up straight and walk around the sofa.

Light followed him with his eyes, wondering where he was going. He was just about to ask when he saw him come around from the side and stop in front of him. He grinned at the other man. "Going somewhere?" he teased.

"Oh, no," Teru shook his head as he knelt down before Light's feet still propped up on the ottoman. "I wouldn't even dream about it." Reaching his hands forward, he gently grasped one of the cuffs of the khaki dress pants Light was wearing and began to roll it up, stopping when he passed his ankle.

Light raised an eyebrow, wondering just what the other man was up to. Teru took hold of the other cuff and rolled it up just past his other tanned ankle. Gently taking a foot in his hand, Teru lifted it off of the other one and slightly spread them out on the small piece of furniture so he had more room to work with. He then clasped it in his other hand, trapping it in place. Light sat up slightly to get a better look at just what his fair skinned lover was doing. He was about to ask when he suddenly experienced a sharp pressure in the sole of his right foot.

"Aah!" he yelped, jumping a bit in his seat. "T-Teru, what... what the hell are you doing?!" It wasn't as if he minded a good massage, but Teru had never done this for him before and he was honestly a bit anxious.

Teru looked up over Light's feet. "Well, you were practically on your feet all day today and I just figured I'd loosen them up a bit for you." He then gave him a reassuring smirk. "Just relax, Light. I'll make it feel very good for you soon enough; I promise."

Light shivered at those words, comparing them to something very similar Teru had whispered into his ear the first time they had made love all those months ago; when he'd lost his virginity to the black haired man now kneeling on the floor before him. They'd certainly come a long way from then, that much was true. Back then, Light probably wouldn't have allowed this sort of thing without first giving Teru permission to do it in the first place; however, nowadays, he practically permitted the other man free reign to do as he pleased, and Teru had never intentionally harmed him, so if he were to do this...

"...All right," Light obliged with a sigh, sinking back into the sofa and looking up at the ceiling as he closed his eyes. "If you insist, Teru..."

Teru smiled triumphantly and continued to work on Light's foot. "Thank you, Light," he thanked him graciously. "Trust me, you'll like it."

And oh, was he _right_. Within minutes, Light was practically purring like a cat under Teru's skilled hands, never imagining that a simple massage could actually feel this good. It was only now that he actually considered the question of just where he'd learned how to do this. He decided to voice this question aloud and Teru looked up at him for a moment before returning to Light's feet.

"I took a few masseuse classes," he shrugged. "I just figured they might come in handy one day, should I ever have someone to try this sort of thing out on who wanted or needed it."

Light smiled, eyes still closed. "Well, looks like those classes really paid off."

Teru chuckled. "Yes, I'd certainly say so. You seem to be... thoroughly enjoying this."

"Hmm," Light hummed in both contentment and contemplation. "Yes, it _is_ rather relaxing, I have to admit. Perhaps I should return the favor sometime?"

Teru chuckled once more, shaking his head. "While I appreciate the offer, that's rather unnecessary, Light. You needn't feel obligated to do something like that for me... unless, of course, you truly _want_ to."

Light cracked an eye open and attempted to look down upon the other man with an authoritative gaze. "And if I _demanded_ that you allow it to happen as your _god_ , Teru? What then?"

Teru just smiled though, knowing that Light was only teasing. "Well, I suppose I would just have to obey God's will and submit myself to his desires, then."

Light smiled back, closing his eyes once more and returning his head to its previous position on the back of the sofa. He sighed pleasurably as Teru continued to work on his foot, the stresses and uncertainties of the past week slowly beginning to melt away from his lover's skilled touch. After a few more moments, Teru released Light's right foot, carefully setting it back down on the ottoman in favor of taking hold of the left.

As he began working on it, he glanced up at his younger partner and asked, "So, how do you wish to spend the rest of this evening?"

Light hummed in thought for a moment before responding. "I believe I would prefer staying inside for the rest of the night." He considered saying something along the lines of "retiring to the bedroom for the evening," but he figured Teru would have caught on to that; it was pretty much a given at this point in their lives.

And correct, he most certainly was. Teru smirked as he continued kneading the appendage, knowing fully well what Light was implying. Honestly, he couldn't have agreed more with him; it had been a whole _week_ since they had last been intimate with each other, and just the fleeting image of Light's naked body pressed tightly up against his own in their bed made his face grow warm with feelings of lust and sensuality.

 _God_ , but did he want to just utterly ravish him right now...

But that could wait. It wasn't as if either of them had anything to do or anywhere to be tonight - or _tomorrow_ , for that matter - so there was certainly no need to rush. Besides, the longer he waited and restrained himself from doing what his mind and body both wanted him to do to satisfy both his biological and carnal needs, the sweeter it would be when he finally eased his aching flesh inside of him after working him up.

Still though, that didn't make it any less difficult to hold back from just jumping Light right then and there. And it certainly didn't help with the fact that his long-sleeved, buttoned-down white dress shirt was completely open, exposing his naked chest to Teru's hungry eyes. While not quite as built or muscular as he himself was, Light was certainly in excellent physical condition and his tanned torso perfectly reflected that.

Years of playing tennis and just daily physical activity in general had molded his body into a tall, lean, slightly muscular form. Another byproduct of the combination of these things was his skin, which was an almost golden color from all of his time spent outside.

Teru's own skin, on the other hand, was several shades lighter than what might have been considered "normal." It was certainly a little darker than it originally had been before they'd moved here and when he began to spend more time outside as a direct result, sure, but it was still quite fair. He knew Light didn't mind, though; the other man had even complimented him on it a few times, stating just how well it contrasted with his dark hair and eyes.

But then again, Light wasn't very hard to please. Just Teru's physical presence near him nowadays seemed to fully satisfy the younger male, or so Teru thought. However, this still never deterred him from constantly giving Light the very best of everything that he possibly could, both materialistically and physically. As both his lover and his messiah, he never settled for anything less than that.

Teru eventually ended the massage, gently rubbing the sole with his thumb before standing up and moving closer to the sofa, standing over the other man. He smiled and proffered a hand down to Light, holding it out as an offer for him to take it.

"Would you care to retire now or would you rather wait a while?" he asked, hoping Light would accept the former choice but also being able to accept the fact that he could very well choose the latter if he so desired.

The words had just barely left the older man's mouth before the brunette's hand grasped his own, tanned fingers curling around the pale skin of the elder's palm. "Now," Light replied simply in a husky tone, eyes clouded over in lust.

Teru almost laughed out loud at the display, how quick Light was to accept his offer to abscond to their bedroom. He couldn't blame him, though; if anything, he was _ecstatic_ in the face of his partner's eagerness to advance to the grand finale of such a wonderful day together. He managed to contain his excitement though, and gently tugged on the smaller hand in his own to bring the gorgeous body connected to it up and off of the sofa.

Light was all too willing to comply, gradually standing up and rising to his full height to look up into Teru's eyes. The other's hand still in his own, Teru brought it up to his lips to lay a kiss on the back of it, covering it with his other hand and gently brushing his thumb over the knuckles.

He gazed deeply, meaningfully into Light's eyes as he softly spoke. "You look astoundingly beautiful in the waning sunlight, if I do say so myself."

Light couldn't help but slightly blush at the compliment. "Thank you, Teru." He smiled gently at him, bringing up his free hand to caress a pale cheek. "And you, as well."

Teru smiled back, taking a step forward to quickly close the little distance between them. Slowly releasing the other's hand, he brought one of his own up to the side of the tan neck and slid the other around his hip to his lower back, palming it in a gentle grip. Leaning down, he slowly closed his eyes and touched his lips to Light's, thrilled when the other sighed into the kiss and happily responded.

Feeling slim fingers tangle into his long hair, he tilted his head to change the angle of the passionate kiss, sliding his tongue into the other's already-open mouth. Their lips and tongues mingled sweetly in a familiar dance, claiming each other in a fierce battle for dominance. Teru felt the fingers tighten in his hair and gave Light's hip a gentle squeeze in return, rewarding him with a soft groan into his mouth.

Withdrawing from each other a few moments later, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes, fingers twining in hair and catching their breath. The setting sun enveloped both males in a celestial radiance, highlighting their equally beautiful physical features for each other to see and admire.

Teru grinned and thumbed the other's bottom lip, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. "To the bedroom, then?" he inquired.

He knew the answer though, and was anything but surprised when Light gave a short nod before grinning back in return. He leaned in for a quick, soft kiss and, once he'd released the slightly larger male, glanced down at his chest almost... shyly.

Teru couldn't help but regard him curiously under lustful eyes. "What is it, Light?" he inquired softly, fingers still playing with soft brown locks at the back of the other's head.

The younger gazed up at him, cheeks slightly flushed. "Teru," he said quietly, "would it be too much trouble if you were to... carry me to bed?"

Teru's eyes widened for a moment before he quickly shook his head. "O-Of course not, Light! It... It would be my pleasure!"

Light chuckled at the elder's reaction and took a step back, glancing up at Teru expectantly. The other could only smile at this, and leaning forward, he put an arm around Light's shoulders while slipping the other down past his waist to the backs of his knees. Stooping down ever so slightly, he gently lifted Light up and off of the polished wooden floor, carefully turning the smaller body in his arms so that he was now holding him bridal style. Taking a tentative step forward, Teru slightly adjusted the weight in his arms before slowly proceeding toward their bedroom at the end of the hall.

Light sighed pleasurably and rested his head against the strong chest of his lover, listening intently and hearing the other's heartbeat; it was steady but strong, much like Teru himself. One hand pressed itself against the chest, fingers playing with the silky material of the loose fitting dress shirt the taller man was wearing while the other rubbed small circles into that same chest lethargically. Glancing up lazily, he was met with a passionate gaze of Teru's own, eyes heavy with lust and want under thick lashes. He almost felt as if he were staring into a mirror with the way those deep, dark eyes took him in. Light grinned before returning his head to its favored position, eyes sliding closed as he nuzzled against Teru's chest and was rewarded with soft caresses from the hands carrying him.

Oh, he knew that look quite well; it was the same look Teru often gave him right before they made love. His body ached just at the thought of Teru's weight on top of him, strong muscles holding him tight, sweet lips and tongue claiming his own with a fiery heat, thick and hot member sliding in and out of his receptive body as they panted and moaned out each other's names...

God, but did he want him tonight! It had only been a week, but ever since they'd become intimate with each other, Teru had never left him without sex for more than one night at a time, and even _that_ was rare. If he were an addict, then Teru was his dealer and sex was the drug he dealt. Right now, he was in a period of withdrawal and he _needed_ that drug back.

It was the sort of drug that completely washed over his senses and rendered him to nothing more than a panting, flushed, sweaty mess every time he used it. It inhibited his analytical, logical brain from thinking about anything other than responding to the warm body pressed against his own, telling him which part of his lover he should stimulate to make him feel good. No two couplings were ever the same and it was always exciting for both of them, never a dull or repetitive event. It was a high unlike any other either of them could ever experience, one that only _they_ could create for each other.

He shifted around ever so slightly in Teru's arms, leaning up to plant a small kiss on his collarbone before settling his head back against his chest, fisting the shirt tightly in both hands now. His eyes fell halfway closed as the slight jostling of his body in Teru's caring arms began to have the same effect upon him as it would if he were an infant being rocked to sleep by his mother. He began to think about how he and Teru had gotten to this point, about how they had met and how they had eventually fallen in love with each other.

Prior to the meeting between the Japanese task force and the SPK at the Yellow Box warehouse on that fateful day nearly six months ago, he and Teru had never actually met each other in person. Light only knew what Teru looked like from the programs he usually watched on TV concerning Kira and had heard his voice over the phone during those rare times that they were able to actually talk to each other. Teru, on the other hand, was only able to guess as to just what his god's appearance would hold for him once he laid his unworthy eyes upon him, never having actually seen him until that day at the warehouse.

Admittedly, he had been rather surprised to discover that his deity was rather youthful and very beautiful, just twenty-three years old in fact. He had imagined him to be more of a middle-aged man, one who was taller and wiser than him. But _disappointed_ , of all things, he most certainly was _not_. Light Yagami was Kira, his _god_ , and who was he to question God's rule?

And when he had written down the names of everyone on the Japanese task force and the SPK - save Near - and Light looked at him with such a pleased expression on his face, his heart nearly soared while the hearts of seven others gave out all around him. To be praised by his god, to even be on the receiving end of those entrancing brown eyes, was the greatest thing he had ever known.

...Well, up until that point in his life, anyway.

Near had been the very last of them to die, and oh, did Light make sure it was _painful_. The screams of agony and suffering from the eighteen-year-old albino were still clear in his mind today as they had been six months ago, but he had relished in them; the little bastard who'd been making things so difficult for his god and his new world was finally out of the picture for good, finally _dead_.

They had chosen to leave the warehouse exactly the way it was. They wanted those who discovered it and the rotting corpses inside to know that Kira had rid himself of his greatest threat, that he had done away with the biggest cause of his troubles and now reined absolutely supreme over the entire world. And to accentuate this fact, Light had left an audio tape and a tape player with it to prove to whoever became a witness to the aftermath of the event that had taken place at Daikoku Wharf that anyone else who challenged him would meet an untimely end just as the eight people before their eyes had.

Had Teru not been carrying a spare page of the Death Note on his person that day, he and Light would more than likely either be in prison or dead right now. But Light's growing paranoia and obsessive-compulsiveness at the time had paid off in the end, as he imagined that someone would attempt to tamper with the notebook at some point in time along the way and had ordered his messiah to always carry at least one hidden page of it on him at all times. If only Near had paid closer attention to the notebook and Teru, he might have had a chance to beat them.

Near...

In Light's eyes, he had honestly expected much more of a challenge from the successor to the world's greatest detective. What an utter _disappointment_ Near had been. If it were _L_ who had been at the warehouse that day rather than Near, Light and Teru _definitely_ would have been in some real trouble.

To be completely honest, though, Light was thankful to finally be rid of the man and his meddlesome successors. He'd been a nice challenge and even fun to play the game with, but the game was over now: Light was the winner and L had ultimately been the loser. That was just how things had ended up.

L had been a damn good liar; almost even better than _Light_ , actually. The only truth he'd ever told Light was that he suspected him of being Kira; perhaps a few small things here and there as well, but the overall manner in which L had been able to spin lies like the most talented seamstress nearly made Light want to believe that the man's entire _life_ was nothing but a lie. No wonder why no one on the task force had ever fully trusted him.

L had never liked him in the least bit, and vice versa. From the very moment they'd met, they had developed a hatred for each other with a fiery passion unlike any other that either of them had ever known. They had each wanted to beat the other at the game: Light wanted L dead and L wanted Light in prison. So it had begun, and so had it ended.

During the last few seconds of L's life, he had looked up into Light's eyes with nothing but pure loathing and malice. He hated the teenager for everything he stood for, hated him for everyone he'd killed with the Death Note, hated him for _beating him_. It had been the ultimate blow to his pride and ego to see Light smiling so smugly and victoriously down at him, because in that very moment before he took his last breath on Earth, he was forced to accept the undisputable fact that Light had won and that he had lost.

The look in his eyes had said it all. They told Light, "I utterly despise you now and always have since the day we first met. You were never my friend, let alone my _first_ friend; I only made that up in hopes of you letting your guard down and making a mistake somewhere along the way. I have the resources of the entire world's law enforcement agencies at my fingertips, I have all the evidence I need against you, I have more than reasonable suspicion concerning your actions as Kira, and yet, I cannot do anything about it because I am now about to die. I was so _close_ to catching you, and yet, in the end, you won the game."

He had died hating him just as he had lived doing exactly the same.

His successors had most likely died similarly, full of hatred for Kira and his new world. At one point, Light had thought about using the Death Note and Teru's Shinigami eyes to just kill off everyone else at Wammy's House in England who would pose a threat to the two of them, but after some time alone, he'd decided against it. Perhaps there would eventually be a new successor who would be able to match or even _surpass_ L and his title as the (former) world's greatest detective. Maybe someday, there would come a day where he would be able to play the game once more with an opponent as worthy as L had been...

Until then, though, he was completely content in the world that he and Teru had created for each other, the world they'd always dreamed of living in. No crime, no worries, no one to disrupt their happiness.

Slowly coming back to reality, Light felt Teru's steps lighten ever so slightly and looked down to notice that he was traversing the soft white carpet between the doorway of their room and the king sized bed on the other side of it. Dim rays of sunlight from the waning sunset filtered through the open window, silk curtains billowing ever so slightly to the sides as a gentle breeze blew through the vacant space and into the room. It seemed that even nature was on his side tonight.

Teru stopped at one side of the bed to bend over and began gently lowering his partner onto it. Light's back touched the soft mattress as his limbs followed suit, arms and legs sprawled out on top of it. He reached up for his lover's hand, pleased when Teru accepted the gesture and crawled into bed beside him.

Staring intently at Teru as he climbed over his body to lie beside him, he felt a sudden spike in the arousal that had been building steadily and slowly all day. Now, with the other man's form in such close proximity to his own and the unparalleled view he had of him, he felt as if he were about to literally explode if his libido reached any higher of a level. It was then that he decided to throw his self-control to the wind in favor of reacquainting himself with the beautifully sculpted body directly adjacent to his own.

He just couldn't take it anymore; he wanted him and he wanted him _now_.

Teru had just lain down beside Light and was about to roll over to face him when he suddenly felt a soft, warm body settle on top of his own. Quirking a brow, he tilted his head back to glance up at the younger male now straddling his hips. He didn't miss the heated look in his eyes, nor the anxious fingers that had already begun moving up and down his clothed chest.

He smiled. "So soon? I thought you wanted to wait a little while longer."

Light gazed down at him incredulously. " _Longer_? Teru, I've been waiting all _week_..." He pouted, leaning down to brush his lips gently over the elder male's. "I _can't_ wait any longer. Do I have to _beg_ you now?"

The thought to Light was almost ridiculous: a _god_ begging his _disciple_ for sex. And yet, the idea was so erotic to him that he was rock hard _already_.

Teru couldn't help but chuckle against warm, silken lips, bringing his hands up off of the bed to settle them on the brunette's hips. "The thought of that is rather pleasing to think of, I have to admit. Is this truly what you desire, then?" he teased, hoping to get some kind of a reaction from Light.

He was more than pleased when the younger man sighed heavily against his lips, frustration obvious. He felt the fingers tugging at the buttons of his dress shirt impatiently. " _Teru_..." he whined in a pout.

Teru laughed. "Well, if you insist," he nuzzled his nose against Light's before whispering, "then I would be more than happy to oblige you, my beautiful god."

Nothing more was said as both pairs of eyes closed and lips touched together, first starting off slowly and gently before their passion increased. Teru allowed Light to lean down further, head tilting slightly to the side as his body pressed the larger of the two down into the mattress. One hand left a hip to cup the back of the other's head and slide his fingers into soft brown hair, Light shivering as those fingers and the palm attached to them caressed the back of his neck.

As Teru's hot tongue slid up into his mouth to curl around in it and deeply stroke every crevice of the wet cavern, Light gently ground his hips down to rub his arousal against that of the man beneath him. Said man groaned softly into his mouth, and smiling into the kiss, Light tried it again, slightly harder this time. Teru gasped and began nibbling his lower lip as Light continued to slowly rock his hips against those of the larger male.

In between gasping breaths, Light glanced down at the elder's chest and ran his fingers up the smooth material of the buttoned down shirt, admiring the muscle tone of his lover as always. However, he wanted to feel the actual soft, warm skin under his hands, not a mere impression of it through a shirt. Tan fingers began to deftly unbutton the dress shirt as Light maintained the subtle rocking of his hips and returned each kiss he was given with fervor.

Teru shivered ever so slightly when Light ran his hands over his chest and thumbed open the shirt's buttons one by one, revealing more skin with each piece of the garment that was undone. He sighed pleasantly into the mouth covering his own when a tan hand slid both sides of the shirt off to either side of his torso and smoothed out over his chest. Palms rubbed and gently caressed hard skin, slowly moving up and down his chest.

He almost chuckled into the younger's mouth when those hands lingered over his abdomen, knowing how much Light enjoyed the sight and feel of his toned six-pack. It never ceased to amaze him just how fond his younger partner was of his body, even though he very well _knew_ the fact that he worked out. The first time Light had ever seen him without a shirt on, he had almost laughed at the utter incredulity clearly displayed on the younger's face. He'd been so amazed at such a little thing in Teru's opinion, and yet for Light it appeared as if he'd just discovered the eighth wonder of the world.

Wanting to spur the elder of the two on, Light shifted his hips further downward onto Teru's thighs and leaned down to plant a kiss on the hollow of his throat, placing his hands on the other's hips as he did so; that same throat rumbled softly with pleasure under each touch of his lips to it. Working his way across Teru's chest, Light kissed his collarbone before moving down to one of his nipples.

"Light..." Teru moaned as his nipple was enclosed in the brunette's warm mouth, kissing and sucking it.

His hands went into the head of brown hair he knew and loved so much, eyes rolling into the back of his head and forcing them closed as Light teethed and gently nipped at the hard bud. He groaned as his other nipple was pinched and tweaked between a thumb and forefinger. It had only been a week, and yet it seemed so _long_ since they'd been intimate with each other.

It was almost unbearable, and as if that weren't enough, he could clearly feel his hard erection against Light's through both of their pants and undergarments with every subtle move of the brunette's hips. Light then switched nipples and gave them the opposite treatment of what they'd previously had.

Teru bit his lip and his fingernails gently massaged Light's scalp. Damn... he wasn't sure just how much longer he could hold out. Light definitely wasn't making it easy for him, that much was for certain.

When one of Light's hands moved down to his crotch, that was when he decided that he'd had enough. "Damn it, Light," he swore softly before taking hold of the brunette's head and using his momentum to push him backwards onto the mattress. Light was barely able to register what had just happened before Teru was atop him, bending down to rain fiery kisses up and down his neck.

He smirked in triumph. No matter how strong or reserved Teru was, he was never able to resist Light's body for very long. After all, Light was his _god_ , and as God, he _always_ got what he wanted.

Teru pulled away from Light's neck just long enough to pant heatedly into his ear, "You have _no_ idea what you do to me..." He then returned to marking the tan flesh beneath his mouth.

Light chuckled, running a hand through dark locks. "Actually, I believe I may have at least  _one_..." he commented before shifting his knee so it was now directly under Teru's crotch. Wanting to drive his point straight home, he ground his knee ever so slightly against the hardened organ, drawing a long, deep groan from between Teru's lips.

"You're truly a tease, you know that?"

Light chuckled once more, lifting his torso up off of the bed to aid Teru in his task of pulling off his shirt. "Well, I know you enjoy foreplay, Teru," he smirked innocently up at him, licking his lips as Teru proceeded to remove his own shirt. Both articles of clothing were tossed off to the side, landing somewhere in the bedroom upon the carpeted floor with a soft, barely audible thump.

Teru couldn't help but smile down at Light, gently settling his weight atop his younger partner and cupping his face in his hands endearingly. "So I do," he replied, eyes almost leaving burning trails in their wake as they scanned every inch of Light's beautiful face. His thumbs rubbed small circles into the tan cheeks.

Light moved a hand over one of Teru's own on his face to gently grip it while simultaneously moving the other to the back of his head, twirling his fingers through small strands of black hair. He silently drew his lover down for a kiss, to which Teru happily obliged him. He sighed against pale pink lips as their bare chests touched, warmth of their skin radiating into each other's bodies. He could feel the slightest bit of sweat between them, most likely from the beginning of their feelings of arousal.

Teru drew back from Light's lips, panting from the intensity of it and giving him a small peck before coaxing him to tilt his head so he could nuzzle into his neck. Light did so and released a heavy breath as Teru's lips, teeth and tongue marked up the side of his neck that had been untouched thus far.

"Hah," he groaned breathily as Teru began to move from his neck to his face, down to his chin and then his throat. His head went back into the sheets to expose more of his throat to Teru, who quickly seized the opportunity by licking and sucking at the vibrating flesh with every verbal release of pleasure from his partner's mouth. He trailed his tongue down to protruding collarbones, which he gently nibbled and sucked before going even further down the tan chest.

Light's eyes opened halfway, heavy lidded with pleasure with every kiss of Teru's hot lips and lick of his equally hot tongue. His hands gripped the sheets in eager anticipation as Teru kissed down to the area directly in the middle of between both nipples and nearly moaned when he latched onto one with his mouth. "A-Aahh..."

Teru smirked against the hard bud in his mouth, knowing how sensitive Light's nipples were and how much he enjoyed having them teased. Wanting to spur him on even further, he used his thumb and forefinger to tweak the twin of the one in his mouth, enjoying the feeling of it harden under his touch. Light couldn't resist and gripped the head of black hair tickling his chest, threading his fingers through the locks and unconsciously pushing Teru further down his chest.

The taller male noticed this and gave the bud in his mouth one last playful nip before glancing up into molten brown eyes. "Patience, my love, patience," he muttered with a smirk. "I'll get there eventually."

Light gave a few short nods, still panting heavily.

Teru smiled before pressing a kiss to tan skin, beginning to slowly move down the chest at a leisurely pace. Light was half-tempted to just shove Teru's head down to his groin so he could finally get what he wanted, but that would defeat the purpose of the foreplay they were currently engaged in. Besides, he knew just how much Teru loved to tease him - and oh, was he _good_ at it - so he just relaxed his hands and fingers in the soft black hair and instead combed them through it lightly, trying to be as patient as he could.

Teru's eyes briefly flicked up to his own in approval and licked and kissed across his toned abdomen, hands coming up to Light's thin hips and settling themselves there as his thumbs lazily rubbed small patterns into the protruding bones. Light gasped and squirmed when Teru dipped the tip of his tongue inside of his navel, wiggling it and swirling it around the depression of flesh.

"Mmm..." Light moaned through slightly parted lips.

Teru slipped his tongue out of Light's navel and trailed it down to the waistline of his pants, where he began to press small kisses to the fabric until he got to the other's clothed erection. Unbuttoning the pants, he used his teeth to pull the zipper down, something he knew Light found incredibly sexy. Pulling the pants down the other's hips ever so slightly, he moved his mouth to the heated member less than an inch away from him, separated by just one thin layer of clothing.

Light was panting like crazy in anticipation now, eagerly waiting for Teru to pleasure him. And pleasure him, he did. He felt the other's hot breath against his boxers and lips kneading themselves against his stiff shaft, tongue moving out to taste his pre-cum already bleeding through the fabric. Then again, Teru always enjoyed tasting him.

He was reaching the very limit of his patience and was about to plead for Teru to just get on with it already when the older man did the very _last_ thing Light would have wanted him to do: he pulled away. "Wh-Wha-?" he blurted out in confusion, bringing himself up onto his elbows. "O-Oh, come _on_! Teru, why did you do that?! That's not fair!"

Teru just smirked down at him as he raised himself up onto his knees, resting on Light's thighs. "I believe I have something _much_ more pleasurable for you in mind, love," he smirked deviously.

Light just pouted childishly, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat up a bit more. "What could _possibly_ be more pleasurable than what you were about to do?"

Teru just chuckled, leaning in to give the younger of the two a small peck on the lips. "You'll see, Light." He tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind Light's ear and kissed his forehead. He then moved to press his lips against the tan ear now visible to him. "Just wait here, my love; I promise you'll enjoy what I have in store for you."

Light shivered as those words shot directly to his groin and gasped as Teru licked and nibbled his ear, tongue tracing the swirls and curves of the thick cartilage. Teru had never lied to him, and even for how much time they'd spent in each other's company, the man was still full of pleasant surprises. His eyes slipped shut and his short fingernails dug into the pale flesh of the former prosecutor's built shoulders. So be it; as long as he would be satisfied in some way, he could hold off for a little while longer...

"V-Very well, Teru," Light managed, wiggling as Teru took the tip of his ear between his teeth and gently pulled, nibbling along the curve of it. "Do as you like. B-But please... please don't take too long."

He felt a small smirk against his now-wet ear and a barely audible chuckle emanate from the older man. "Thank you, my beautiful god." Teru kissed just below Light's ear before moving back and rising off of his thighs, descending from the bed and padding into the kitchen. He briefly turned his head over his shoulder and gave Light a playful wink before he disappeared from view.

As the sounds of Teru's bare feet upon the hardwood floor grew softer and softer, Light sat up fully and moved to the edge of the bed to quickly discard his pants and underwear, the bulge constricted by them now almost unbearably painful. He was relieved to feel nothing confining it any longer, but as he tossed the last of his garments off to the side, he realized that the fire burning in his abdomen hadn't been quelled any. In fact, it was now worse than before.

"Damn you for leaving me in this condition, Teru..." he said softly but half-heartedly.

He stuck his lower lip out in a pout, but it quickly faded into a small smile. He could never stay angry with the other man for very long; he was just too sexy. His fingers curled around the edge of the bed and he swung his legs a bit, bare toes brushing against the soft carpet underneath them. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and tried to ignore the "situation" below his hips. Teru would take care of that soon enough, that much he was sure of.

Just then, the main focus of his thoughts came back into the view of his peripherals and Light looked up to the man, smiling at him from the bed. However, something caught his eye. He cocked his head to the side and his brow furrowed in slight confusion at the sight of what he had in his hands. _Are those... apples?_ he thought. _And caramel?_

He looked up into the older man's eyes, following him as he set the plate of apples and small bowl of caramel down onto the mattress of the bed. Removing his pants, he dropped them carelessly onto the floor before removing his glasses as well and placing them inside of the case on the nightstand beside their bed. He then sat in the middle of the bed on one side of the plate, patting the other side of it as an invitation for Light to join him. Light still had an eyebrow raised, but he accepted the invitation and sat cross legged directly across from his lover.

"Teru, what is this?" he gestured to the fruit and topping.

Teru's confident, playful expression immediately turned into one of surprise, and then... guilt? "I-I'm sorry, Light," he rapidly apologized. "I know that apples are your favorite fruit, a-and I just wanted to pleasure you. My sincerest apologies; I had no intention of upsetting you."

He was surprised to hear a soft giggle from his younger half and tentatively met his eyes. "Teru, I'm not _upset_ ," he assured him with a bright smile. "I just wanted to know why you brought them in here, that's all. However, I believe I understand your intentions now."

Teru held his breath for a moment. "R-Really?"

Light laughed gently, the sweet sound filling Teru's ears and bringing a small, barely visible smile to his face. "Yes, Teru. It's quite all right, really. There's no need to be so timid around me; you know I trust you with my life."

"A-As do I," Teru gave him a serious look.

Light just smiled back at him. "I know this, Teru." He reached up to cup the former prosecutor's pointed chin and drew him down so that their lips were now only inches apart. He then spoke softly, but purposely. "You can do as you please. You have been able to for six months now. I may not always immediately understand your intentions or purposes, but you know that I love you and trust you with all of my heart, Teru. I'm just happy to be intimate with you again; it feels like a _lifetime_ since we last made love."

Teru's cheeks darkened at the mention of the subject and he briefly averted Light's eyes. "I... apologize for the past week, Light." He then met brown eyes burning with lust. "But you know I was busy for a good reason. I didn't want to leave you alone, believe me, but the new world called for it. I hope you understand..."

Light almost scoffed at him, feeling as if Teru hadn't been listening to a single word he'd said to him in the past two minutes. "Teru, must I repeat myself? I've already told you and I do not wish to tell you again: you have _nothing_ to apologize or be sorry for. I understand, really. All that matters now is that you're here with me."

Teru opened his mouth to retort, but slowly closed it and just nodded with a small smile. He tended to automatically apologize for each and every negative thing that happened in their lives, be it within his realm of control or not, and he was sure that Light was getting a bit fed up with it. He thought about apologizing for that too, but then quickly remembered that that would be the exact _opposite_ of what Light wanted him to do.

Wanting to make it up to him, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss the brunette sweetly, tongue seaming against his lips. Light reciprocated and his hand moved to the pale neck, thumb brushing against the skin there as they soon drew apart from one another.

Teru's eyes shifted down to the plate and bowl between them, a small smile finding its way to his lips. He moved away from Light just enough to delicately pluck an apple slice from the plate, dipping it in the caramel sauce and holding it up between them. He slowly pushed it to Light's lips, the other surprised at the feel of the tender fruit and sticky sauce marring his lips.

He understood what Teru was doing, though, so he opened his lips and allowed the fruit to be placed on his tongue. Closing his mouth as Teru removed his fingers from it, he chewed slowly and was happy to see a contented look on the other's face. When the apple was swallowed, Teru noticed some of the sauce dripping from the brunette's lips to fall on his chin, and moving a hand forward, he used his thumb to swipe it off.

"There, now I can see those beautiful lips of yours," he remarked with a smile.

Just before he could pull his hand away though, Light grasped it and brought it back up to his lips. His tongue swept out to lick off the little sauce on the digit and kissed the tip of it, pleased to see heat rising to Teru's cheeks. He then reached down to repay him for the treat he'd given him, dunking the slice of apple in the caramel and bringing it up to Teru's lips.

The older man opened his mouth and waited for Light to remove his fingers from it before chewing the slice he'd given him, swallowing it and humming pleasantly. This time while the taller man reached for a slice of apple, Light did the same and their eyes met as they both swirled the apple slices around in the sweet sauce, having a delightful idea in mind. Smiling, they reached across and placed the pieces of fruit at each other's lips at the same time, bringing them into each other's mouths and chewing softly.

They both swallowed and stared heatedly at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. A long thirty seconds passed before Teru selected a slice of the fruit from the plate, this time coating it in the caramel completely. However, instead of offering it up to Light, he held one end between his teeth and leaned forward so it was just barely pressing against Light's lips. The brunette momentarily quirked a brow in surprise before smirking and allowing the other end of the apple to be pushed into his mouth.

Teru moved the plate and bowl off to the side and gently laid Light down onto the bed, pinning him on the mattress as he pushed the fruit further into the other's mouth with his tongue. But Light didn't just want to taste the apple and caramel, sweet as they both were. Growling, he gripped the head of hair above him and tugged down to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Their lips and tongues became coated with saliva and caramel as the apple slice was reduced to little more than mincemeat.

Light wrapped his legs around Teru's waist and ground their erections together as they kissed messily. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a bad move for him because the fabric of Teru's boxers seemed to tease him more than anything else. He groaned into the other's mouth before they pulled apart for precious oxygen, trying to catch their breath. Light swallowed the last of the apple and licked his lips.

"That was rather delicious, Teru," he grinned up at him. "It was a magnificent idea."

"Thank you, Light," Teru grinned back, reaching for the bowl of caramel sauce and smirking down at the male beneath him evilly. "But you shouldn't speak too soon, I'm afraid. After all, we aren't quite finished yet."

Light raised a brow and sat up on his elbows in curiosity, watching Teru move down to his waist and bring the bowl with him. "Teru, what-?" he began.

"Shh, Light," Teru's dark eyes gazed deeply into his own. "You did say you trusted me, didn't you?"

Light swallowed somewhat nervously, beginning to have an idea of where this was headed. "Y-Yes, I did."

"So trust me now, then," Teru insisted reassuringly. "You know I'd never intentionally hurt you, Light."

Before Light could react, Teru brought the bowl of caramel up above Light's groin and, carefully aiming it, dripped a good amount onto the tan flesh of Light's erection. Light yelped and bucked his hips upward at the sudden sensation of sticky coolness, but tried to remain as still as he could for him. Teru then moved down to take him deeply into his throat as he set the bowl aside, encouraging Light to spread his thighs for him so he had more room.

"A-Aahh..." Light moaned weakly, fingers running through the dark tresses of Teru's hair as he slowly worked on him.

Teru's eyes flicked up to meet Light's, which were staring down at him half-lidded. His face was a shade of bright red and he panted as he tried to control himself. Teru smiled around Light's cock, beginning to move his head up and down while his tongue licked and prodded at the sensitive vein on its underside.

"H-Hah," Light cried as he felt that same hot tongue sweep over his sensitive tip, attempting to delve into the slit at its center.

Most of the caramel was gone now, but the remnants of its sweetness and the saltiness of pre-cum lingered in Teru's mouth as he continued to suck. It was a delightful taste, and with Light added into the mix, he felt himself begin to speed up before reminding himself that he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Slowing down a bit, he continued to lick and suck as he had been doing before.

Light moaned in desperation and tugged on the hair in his hands. "More..." he begged, panting heavily. "Oh God, Teru... please, more..." His hips unintentionally thrust up into Teru's mouth, but the older man was prepared for such a move and pressed the brunette's hips back down into the bed.

The darker haired man looked up into Light's eyes with spirited mirth, purring around him as his lips squeezed him harder and allowed more of him into his throat; if Light didn't know any better, he probably would have thought that Teru was _scolding_ him. But all thoughts were driven from his mind as he felt his erection touch the back of Teru's throat, the muscles rubbing away the last of the remaining pre-cum and caramel. "T-Teru... oh, _Teru_..." he moaned.

Salty sweetness filled Teru's taste buds and he swallowed even tighter around the thickened flesh in his mouth, staring to speed up a little more. Light hardly noticed, though, as he was much too occupied with the warm wetness engulfing him and the slick muscle of a tongue occasionally tracing his erection or wrapping around the bottom of it. _God_ , but was his lover talented with that mouth and tongue of his!

He'd gotten quite good at this over the last half-year that they'd been in each other's company and it only seemed to feel better and better each time Teru orally pleasured him. But then again, it was almost to be expected; after all, he'd had plenty of practice.

Teru's hands caressed Light's sensitive inner thighs as he sucked harder and bobbed his head faster, wanting to make him cum now. He'd had enough teasing. Now, he just wanted to see Light when he thought he looked at his most beautiful: when he orgasmed. Light's head whipped back and forth on the white sheets, hands pulling at Teru's hair as he felt himself nearing his climax. He was _so_ close now and he could feel his release building up in his abdomen.

He threw his head back into the mattress and moaned out Teru's name over and over again, each time with greater volume. Teru bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, not letting up for even a second. When Light finally reached his breaking point, he nearly screamed Teru's name and bucked his hips up into the warm, wet mouth uncontrollably, toes burrowing into the sheets and fingers stilling in black hair as he came. Teru was fully prepared for this and held Light down as he swallowed everything he gave him, moaning as the sweet essence of his lover's release filled his mouth.

Light's orgasm eventually faded and he slowly relaxed upon the mattress, panting as he tried to regain his breath and calm his erratic heartbeat. His muscles spasmed ever so slightly with the last aftershocks of his release and he slowly opened his eyes to glance down at Teru, whose mouth was still wrapped around his softening cock. He was gazing up at him as well, watching the color slowly fade from Light's chest and cheeks as the aroused state of his body drifted away.

Teru allowed the softened flesh to slip from his mouth and began crawling up the toned chest of his lover, kissing it and licking away the salty sweat there from his previous ministrations. When he reached his mouth, he cupped the brunette's chin lovingly and kissed him tenderly, tongue moving against Light's own before releasing him. He purred contentedly and smirked at Light's face, still slightly flushed from before.

"You're so good at that," Light commented with a smirk of his own.

Teru laughed. "Well, what can I say? I have a _very_ willing partner to practice on, not to mention handsome as well."

Light smiled up at him. "That you do. But as you said it yourself, we aren't quite finished yet..."

Bringing his foot up, he ran the pads of his bare toes up and down the back of Teru's knee, something he knew he liked. Teru's eyes momentarily fluttered shut as he sharply inhaled and his grip on Light's chin tightened warningly.

"You're making it _very_ difficult for me not to just take you right here and now..." he muttered.

Light laughed. "And what makes you believe that I disapprove of that idea?"

"Oh, but it's much more fun to tease you and watch you squirm underneath me," Teru commented heatedly.

"Is that so? What are you waiting for, then?" Light reached a hand down between them, cupping Teru's throbbing length through his boxers and slowly massaging it. Teru groaned and Light moved up to whisper into his ear. "I've missed this, Teru. I've missed _us_. It's only been a week, but it feels like so much _longer_ than that. I want you to make love to me, Teru, and I would prefer it to be sooner rather than later. You've never left me unfulfilled before, so please," he squeezed him, getting almost a squeaking sound out of the larger man's throat and causing him to smirk against the pale ear, "take me."

Teru had reached his limit. With those words spoken so softly yet meaningfully into his ear, he pushed Light back down onto the mattress, quickly removing his boxers and flinging them across the room. Light's laugh was cut off as the heavier body settled on top of his own, a moan leaving his throat instead as Teru kissed him hungrily. It was passionate and intense, and Light could clearly feel their lengths brush against each other as Teru shifted atop him, saliva dribbling down Light's jaw as the kiss went on.

He'd always enjoyed his time spent with Teru like this the most: fully naked and pressed up against him, bodies hot and sweaty. It felt so natural to him, so _right_ , and he felt himself craving his touch now more than ever. He brought a leg up and wrapped it around Teru's waist to pull him closer as their tongues clashed, rubbing smoothly and surely against each other as they both sighed and moaned. Even making out with him was enough to get Light aroused.

Teru soon pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting them and several small beads of it on Light's reddened, kiss bruised lips. He leaned in to brush his lips against the smaller male beneath him, palms spread out flat against the mattress on either side of the brunette's head as he laced their fingers together. The tips of their noses touched and they stared deeply, lovingly into each other's eyes, so full of emotion and want.

"Light..." Teru drawled out softly.

"Teru..." Light replied, the name rolling off of his tongue like honey.

They stayed that way for some time, just gazing into each other's eyes with their bodies pressed together as their fingers traced small circles into the backs of each other's hands. It was a calm, serene moment for them, and they relished it fully. Teru felt his arousal begin to flare up again, and wanting to be inside of Light so badly, he kissed him on the lips as he started to sit up.

However, before he could actually get up to retrieve the bottle of lubricant in the nightstand beside their bed, Light gently took hold of his wrist, gazing up at him. Teru quirked a brow and was about to ask Light if he really didn't want to go all the way tonight when Light just shook his head with a small smile. Teru's face was one of disappointment and incredulity. How could Light get the both of them so worked up and even ask him to make love to him right before cutting him off?

It was unthinkable! It was dastardly! It was just so... so _cruel_!

But Light hadn't been answering the elder's silent question when he'd shaken his head. Proving this point, he drew Teru's hand up to his lips and pulled his index finger into his mouth, coating it in warm, wet saliva. Teru could have _melted_ in relief at that point, but the feel of Light's mouth and tongue around his finger was too good to ignore. His eyes closed in pleasure and he sighed as Light bathed the digit with his mouth, tongue swirling around it as well.

One at a time, Teru's middle and ring finger were then taken into the younger male's mouth, coated in the same wonderful substance as well. Light gently nibbled the tips of those same fingers, enjoying the way Teru panted and groaned aloud at what he was doing. He smiled around the fingers in his mouth and released them, kissing them before moving back onto the bed.

Teru laid his palm down against Light's groin and encouraged him to spread his thighs, to which he eagerly agreed. His fingers touched the outer ring of muscle, probing him and patiently waited for Light to give him permission. Light gave a short nod and Teru sweetly kissed him as he moved a finger inside. It hurt a little bit at first, but Light had grown quite accustomed to Teru inside of him - be it his fingers, his tongue, or that _other_ part of him - and he was more than prepared. He relaxed his muscles as Teru kissed him deeply, tongue swirling around in his mouth as he began moving his finger in and out.

A second soon joined it, and after that, a third. They were now kissing madly as Teru stretched him, fingers spreading apart to scissor the tight muscles in an effort to get him to relax. Light was now feeling nothing but pleasure, and it was only multiplied when he felt fingertips brush against his prostate. He pulled away from Teru's mouth to release a deep moan and Teru continued his task while kissing Light's lips and jaw. Soon, Light was fully prepared and ready for him.

Light cupped the elder's erection and drew it up to his entrance, smoothing the pre-cum over it and gently stroking him. Teru groaned and took hold of Light's hips, lifting them up a bit so he could get a better angle. Slowly, gently, he pushed inside of him, and Light nearly came undone right there.

"Oohh..." he moaned shakily, eyes squeezing shut tightly as Teru moved deeper and deeper within him.

Teru's fingers clenched around Light's hip bones as he continued moving forward, pushing as much of himself into his partner as he could. He felt the tip of his cock brush against Light's prostate and the brunette moaned loudly in response. Seated fully within him to the hilt, Teru moved down to enfold Light in his arms, kissing along his jawline. Light unconsciously rocked his backside against Teru's erection, and eager to please him, the older man slowly drew out of him before thrusting back in just as slowly.

Light's lips were parted and he moaned in ecstasy as Teru began steadily thrusting in and out of him, the rhythm all too familiar with the two of them. Teru mouthed at his neck and held his hips as he moved within him, starting out slowly and deeply like he always did. Light embraced Teru around his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, locking his ankles together at the small of his back, feeling the strong muscles there under his heels move with every thrust of equally strong hips.

The pleasure was mind numbing, and Teru whispered endearments to him as he moved in and out of his tight, wet heat. This was what he'd been waiting for all day, what he'd desired all _week_ , really, and now it was here. He was here in his and Light's bedroom of their home, making love to the one he held closest to his heart slowly and sweetly. It was almost too much for him, too _good_ for him to take all at once, and yet he wanted _more_ ; just as he knew that Light did, too.

Allowing his heart to overtake his mind, Teru closed his eyes and rocked steadily back and forth into his lover's waiting body, delighting in the sounds of pleasure that escaped from between his lips as he called his name. He moaned out Light's name in response, speeding up a little as his carnal desires set his blood on fire. He held him close to his chest as Light gasped and moaned, his sounds of pleasure a beautiful symphony to Teru's ears.

Light chose the moment when Teru was deepest within to roll them over, settling his body on top of the man now underneath him. Teru probably would have been surprised had he even been able to think of what that word actually _meant_ , but right now, all he could think about was how wonderful it felt to be inside of Light once again. He allowed Light to steadily undulate on top of him, taking hold of his hips and helping him move as Light braced his palms on Teru's strong abdomen for balance.

They both closed their eyes and tossed their heads back in ecstasy, Light dropping down onto Teru's cock as Teru thrust up into him. Light licked his lips and cracked an eye open ever so slightly to examine Teru's facial expressions. Reddened cheeks, parted lips, scrunched eyebrows, eyes shut tight... all were familiar to him, and yet he delighted in them every time they had sex. They just never got old.

As Light sped up, Teru sat up and embraced him around his waist, spreading his legs out upon the bed as they moved together. Light placed his hands on Teru's shoulders as he moved up and down on top of him, moans intermixing with those of his lover. "Aahh... aah... hah... hah... aahh..."

Teru allowed Light dominance for a little while longer, enjoying the angle and feel of Light moving atop him. Eventually though, he wanted Light underneath him yet again, so he flung him back onto the mattress and held off his weight with his hands on the bed, still moving above him. Light hardly noticed, too wrapped up in his pleasure to care. Teru raised one of Light's legs up onto his shoulder to get a better angle, doing the same with the other one a few moments later.

"Light... Light... hah, Light..." he moaned over and over again.

Their bedroom was soon filled with the sounds of their cries of ecstasy and sweat covered bodies moving together, bare skin against bare skin as they danced the most ancient of dances together. Teru caressed Light's hips and kissed one of his ankles as he sped up to a nearly frantic pace. Light moved perfectly in time with him, rocking his backside in time with each and every deep thrust. His prostate was struck over and over again, and he knew he was close.

"T-Teru... pl-please..." he managed, knowing that the elder would know exactly what to do.

And he was right. Teru took Light's rigid shaft in his hand and stroked him with every thrust, rubbing his thumb along the tip for added effect. Light was now practically screaming Teru's name, and smiling through his own heavy pants and moans, he moved his free hand down to Light's backside, caressing it gently as he felt the muscles tighten around him. He kissed up from Light's neck to his ear, sucking and nibbling on the lobe as he whispered to him.

"Cum for me, God," he said. "Please; I know you want to..."

A few moments later, Light did just that. Slamming his head back into the mattress, he cried out Teru's name at the top of his lungs and came between them, toes curling tightly atop Teru's shoulders as his hot, sticky fluids coated their chests and abdomens. At the feel of Light's inner muscles clamping down so tightly around him, Teru followed shortly after. With one last thrust, he released within Light, hips bucking as he spilled his essence inside of him.

Warm, wet, soft, tight... it felt so good being inside of him again.

The strength leaving his arms, he collapsed on top of his lover, desperately trying to regain precious oxygen. Light ran a hand through sweat covered black locks and shifted his legs to rest on the bed, spreading them open to accommodate Teru. He kissed the crown of his head and twirled his tan fingers through a strand of hair, waiting for Teru to come down from his high.

When their breathing and heart rates were calm once more, Teru slipped himself out of Light and kissed him sweetly, seeing a look of fatigue on his face. Embracing him, he rolled them over so Light was now lying on top of him, face down on his chest. Pulling the sheets up over them, he brushed brown bangs out of Light's eyes and kissed the top of his head.

"You seem tired," he commented, rubbing small circles into the brunette's back.

Light chuckled. "Well, considering what we just did, are you really surprised?"

Teru shook his head. "No. I was just thinking aloud, I suppose."

"Hmm..." Light purred contentedly, planting a kiss on the strong chest below him. "Well, to answer your question then, yes, I _am_ rather tired."

Teru shrugged. "Then go to sleep. We're both completely free tomorrow, so there's no need to get up early or rush around. We can stay in bed as long as we like."

He felt Light smile against his chest at that remark. "I believe I would enjoy that very much..."

Teru smiled back. "As would I. I love you, Light."

Light lifted his head up from Teru's chest to gaze into those dark eyes of his, eyes that told him just how much he really cared for him; Light's own eyes said the exact same thing. "I love you too, Teru," he voiced his feelings aloud.

They kissed good night as Light settled himself back down on Teru's chest. Teru continued rubbing circles into the younger's back as he drew the sheets up over them further, moving them around Light head in such a way so as not to disturb him. Smiling happily, he laid his head back down on the pillow, softly caressing the younger male in his strong arms as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the meals and food combinations I mentioned earlier on seemed a bit "off" or just plain weird. I did a LOT of research for each of the three meals - breakfast, lunch, and dinner - and just went off of what I had; dinner was the most vague and I just threw several random things together that I thought might work well together as a meal. If you're unsure of exactly what Light and Teru were eating when it was mentioned around the beginning of this oneshot or are just plain curious, I listed the items and their descriptions below for reference. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and that reminds me of one more thing: when I said, "They had agreed to try and go regional tonight..." in the part where I was describing what Light and Teru made for dinner, the "regional" part of that sentence literally refers to the region of Japan that they're in, which is Okinawa Prefecture. That means that everything they made for dinner are staples and common dishes unique specifically to the Okinawa islands; to be exact, it's called "Ryukyuan cuisine," or just "Okinawan cuisine" for simplicity.
> 
> Japanese cuisine terms (the last three in the list are the ones specifically regional to Okinawa Prefecture that I previously mentioned):
> 
> Nattō - Soybeans fermented with a strain of Bacillus subtilis known as "B. subtilis nattō." It's typically served on top of steamed rice, though it can occasionally be used in other foods. However, it tends to be an acquired taste, as it has a powerful smell, strong flavor, and slimy texture.
> 
> Miso soup - Traditional Japanese soup made with a stock called "dashi" into which softened miso paste is mixed. Many ingredients are added depending on regional and seasonal recipes, as well as personal preference.
> 
> Nori - Edible seaweed from various species of the red alga Porphyra. Usually dipped in soy sauce and rolled in some rice for flavor.
> 
> Goya chanpuru - Considered to be the quintessential chanpuru - Okinawan stir fry dish generally consisting of tofu combined with some kind of meat, vegetable, or fish - and is the representative dish of Okinawa. This version is made with goya (bitter melon), egg, tofu, various vegetables, and either Spam or thinly sliced pork.
> 
> Sōki soba - Soba is a type of noodle soup served in a broth flavored with konbu (edible seaweed), flakes of katsuobushi (dried, fermented, and smoked skipjack tuna), and pork. The standard toppings for this dish are kamaboko (fish cake), sliced scallion, and either a thick slice of stewed san-mai niku (pork belly) or sōki (boneless pork ribs); additionally, all of this is generally garnished with beni shōga (pickled ginger). The only real notable difference between regular soba and sōki soba is that the latter is topped with more sōki than the former.
> 
> Umi-budō - Means "sea grapes." It's one of the more favorable species of Caulerpa lentillifera because of its soft and succulent texture and can also be eaten fresh on Okinawa.


End file.
